


DOUBLY IN LOVE

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Minor Injuries, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Misunderstandings, Romance, oblivious dorks, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Marinete and Chat Noir had a deal: they would stay together until one of them managed to win over the person they loved. Until an "accident" forces Marinette to make a decision that can change everything ...





	1. "The accident"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic (and the first I translate to English). English is a foreign language for me, so some mistakes are bound to happen. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The Portuguese version is on my profile at Wattpad   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/101874881-duplamente-apaixonados-miraculous-lb

"Just five more minutes Tikki." Marinette grumbled as her kwami woke her up.

" You’re gonna be late for school Marinette."

"I'm so tired." Marinette said standing up rubbing her eyes.

"Chat shouldn’t have stayed here till so late." The Kwami spat.

"I know... but it’s getting more and more difficult to let him leave." She blushed faintly remembering the shared kisses just the night before.

"Ah, Marinette, it’s obvious that you are completely in love with him. You should tell him you’re Ladybug."

"I can’t do this Tikki. He said he loves someone else."

"You know perfectly well that he loves Ladybug. And you are Ladybug."

"I’m not sure if it is really her who he loves." She sat on the edge of her bed putting her elbows on her knees, sinking her face on her hands. "What if it’s not? I don’t want to risk what we have now" she sighed "He was never clear with Ladybug, all he does is flirt. And he refused to tell me who the person is... and then, there’s still Adrien... Oh Tikki, I’m so confused."

"Fine, you can think about it later. Now you are late."

Marinette stood up and got read as fast as she could. Her first class was arts, one of her favorites; she didn’t want to miss it for anything.

When she arrived the class had already started. She saw some musical instruments on top of the teacher’s desk; the students were deep in concentration. The teacher nodded allowing her entrance. Marinette rushed to take her place beside Alya.

"What are you doing?" asked Marinette.

"The teacher wants us to draw those instruments. I think it won’t be a problem for you." Alya answered winking at her friend.

Marinette started drawing, it was not a cloth design, but she could do it anyway. When the teacher collected their works she praised two in particular, Nathaniel’s and Marinette’s.

"How can the teacher praise them both? Mine is much better." Chloe complained.

"We can hardly recognize the instruments in your work, Chloe." Replied the teacher. "Well, the class is almost over. I need two students to take these instruments to the music room."  
Chloe was angry due to what the teacher said, but it got a lot worse when the teacher continued.

"Adrien, Marinette, could you two do this, please?"

"Yes miss." Adrien answered already standing up and thinking about the possibility of exchanging some words with his princess in his civilian form.  
On the other hand, Marinette was frozen in place. _‘I’m going to be alone with Adrien? What if I trip and drop the instruments over him and he gets hurt? Oh my God!’ _Marinette thought.__

____

"Marinette?" the teacher called. Adrien was waiting for her with some objects already in hand.

____

"S-sure miss." She stood up, gathered the other instruments and followed Adrien. They climbed the stairs up to get to the music room, which was located on the top floor. They remained in silence, not knowing what to say.

____

"It’s here." Adrien said.

____

Marinette’s heart was beating fast. No words were said on their way up there. Adrien opened the door. The room had some lined chairs, a whiteboard, a Grand piano behind the door and a shelf on the bottom where the instruments were held.

____

As soon as Marinette and Adrien had left the class, Chloe asked to go to the bathroom and headed to the music room in order to avoid whatever could happen between them. However, in her way she bumped into the janitor who dropped the bucket of water over her. Chloe got even angrier and started humiliating the poor janitor.

____

"What have you done?!" Chloe barked.

____

"I’m sorry miss." The janitor said lowering his head.

____

"Do you think this is going to stay like this? I’m calling my father right now, you will be fired and won’t get another job anywhere else." She said going towards to the principal’s office with her cell phone in hand.

____

 

____

Marinette and Adrien went to the back of the room to put the instruments they had brought in the shelf. Adrien had already put his and turned around to get Marinette’s brushing his fingers in hers, causing her blush and speeding up her heart even more. She was walking away from him when she heard a strong bang shake the room violently. Marinette fell to the ground closing her eyes and stayed that way until the tremors stopped. Then she heard a muffled groan and was horrified when she saw Adrien lying under the instruments.

____

"Adrien!" Marinette was desperate.

____

She quickly got up and began to take the objects off him, her heart clenching at the pain marring her lover's face. Small cuts covered the boy's body, but a patch of blood on his leg caught Marinette's attention. There was a deeper cut there, he groaned as the girl pulled his torn pants away to see the wound better.

____

Adrien saw the desperation taking over his friend, he didn’t want to see her like that, but, in a way, it eased his pain. His princess cared about him, not Cat Noir who had become close to her, visiting her frequently; but he, a simple classmate with whom she barely spoke. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

____

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. It doesn't seem to have hit any important vessel." However, he couldn't help a groan of pain.

____

"You're bleeding." Marinette was stunned, but she calmed down a little at his words. "I need to get help."

____

She got up and headed for the door, but the tremor had moved the piano, making it close the door and lock it. Marinette's despair increased as she couldn't move it by herself.

____

"I can’t open the door." She said, almost crying with desperation.

____

She went to the window. They were on the top floor, there was no way she could leave and transform. Adrien tried to get up to help, but his whole body ached, forcing him to lie down on the floor.

____

"The telephone." He said through groans.

____

Marinette searched for her cell phone, but couldn’t find it.

____

"Oh no! I left it in the classroom. Did you bring yours?" Adrien nodded, but when he took the phone from his pants' pocket, panic flashed in his eyes. It was broken.

____

"We can’t ask for help. What do we do?"

____


	2. The last resort

Adrien watched Marinette pace trying to find a way out. His whole body ached and with any movement he made with his injured leg he saw the blood stain grows on the white shirt that Marinette had tied on his leg. She had tried to get the piano out of the door, but it was too heavy and he felt terrible for not being able to help her. She tried one, two ... five times, but she wasn’t able to do it, so she leaned against the wall beside the piano, letting her body slip down until she was sitting on the floor. She was desolate, her hands covering her face, probably to hide her tears. It hurt him to see that the girl who, a few hours earlier was smiling in his arms, now had tears rolling down her face. A new tremor made the room's ceiling begin to crack and many screams could be heard. Adrien was alarmed, it could only be an Akuma the cause of the shakes. He thought about Ladybug, she would have to deal with it by herself. He had to find a way out, he was already starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood, and the possibility of someone looking for them there now was small.

"Plagg, can we transform?" He whispered to his friend who was hiding in his clothes.

"No. Your injuries are bad." Adrien was frustrated and looked at Marinette. She had her head between her knees, still leaning against the wall.

"Tikki, this looks like an attack." Marinette whispered. Tikki left her hiding place and floated through the wall to peek outside.

"Yes, that’s what it seems. The stairs are destroyed. You need to get Adrien out of here, he's badly hurt."

"But how? I've tried everything, nothing worked, and I can’t transform in front of him." She sighed.

"We don't have a choice, there is an akumatized person out there. Paris needs you."

"Chat Noir can handle that for the time being. I need to think a little more."

Marinette refused to think about revealing her identity to anyone, especially Adrien. It was no secret that he admired Ladybug, they all admired her after all. Her greatest fear was to disappoint everyone if they discovered that the great heroine of Paris is just a plain girl who stumbles over her own foot. Yet there were two people for whom she feared, even more, to be rejected, Chat Noir and the boy she loved so much and who was now there, wounded.

"Chat Noir can’t do it alone." Tikki knew that Chat Noir was right there, but she couldn't tell her. "Besides the ceiling is about to fall on your head, and the love of your life might die" her voice was angry now "we will need to trust him."

Marinette glanced at the boy who was growing paler, her Ladybug’s instinct beginning to rise; she couldn't just stand there and watch him die.

"You’re right, Tikki."

Marinette lifted her head and Adrien thought it was odd, she was no longer afraid. She went towards him and knelt in front of him, she took a deep breath looking as if she was gathering the courage for something.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here." She smiled, but seemed still uncertain.

"How? You've tried everything you could, Mari. They know that we are here; they'll come to rescue us." He said, not believing his own words. His hope was for Ladybug to end the fight and return everything to normal as quickly as possible.

"We cannot wait for help, there's an Akuma out there, they may arrive too late. The ceiling may collapse and you're losing blood, you need urgent medical care." She had never spoken to him in such a confident way. She was... different. "We have a choice, but I'm going to need your help."

Adrien was still trying to understand the girl's sudden change of attitude, but the last sentence caught his attention. Help, how?

"If you haven’t noticed, Princess, I can't help much." He smiled a little which reminded her of Chat Noir. She sighed, hoping he was already doing his job.

"You'll only need to keep a secret." He raised a suspicious eyebrow. "This is serious. No one must know, but I don't have a choice, I can’t wait any longer."

"Fine, I promise to keep your secret." She looked insecure and he was curious. A secret? "So, what is this secret that can get us out of here?" A hypothesis ran through his mind, and he watched anxiously.

"This one." Her hands were shaking as she opened her purse and a red creature with black spots flew out of it. A Kwami! Adrien could not believe that. "Tikki, spots on."

And then she transformed in front of him. He had discovered who Ladybug was, but the smile that began to form on his face dissipated as a pang of sadness rushed through his heart. He knew that his Princess was in love with another guy, which meant Ladybug too. He felt like his heart was being crushed, he felt himself losing the two girls he loved at the same time.

Ladybug noticed Adrien's sadness and decided to ignore her own. He was disappointed, undeniably disappointed, but she couldn’t think about it now, she had to save him.

"Well... hm" she tried to control herself "you can’t tell anyone, it's too dangerous..."

"You can trust me." He interrupted her, they couldn’t waste time with explanations.

"I think we'd better leave by the window. It will avoid questions about Marinette. I'm going to take you straight to the hospital and then come back to join Chat Noir." He tensed at her words.

"Just leave me somewhere I can be rescued. You're already late, and…" he hesitated, but he had to tell her "I'm sorry, but you won’t have Chat Noir’s help this time." Marinette looked at him in astonishment.

"How do you know that?" No, that couldn’t be possible.

"Because... I am Chat Noir." He sensed his lover's disappointment, which added to his own sadness.

A disappointment that Marinette could not help as she remembered the way Adrien had reacted when he discovered her identity; this meant that she had disappointed the two people who mattered the most to her. Her biggest fear was coming true.

"Then I can’t waste any more time. We’ll talk about it later" she picked him up and threw her yo-yo at the Eiffel Tower.

Luckily there was a police car nearby. As careful as they were, the journey made Adrien's leg bleed even more. She asked them to take him to the hospital immediately.

Ladybug had expected to find Chloé akumatized, but she realized it was the school janitor. She found it hard to defeat him, in part because of Chat Noir's absence and partly because of the conflicting feelings that were threatening to control her mind. However, Ladybug managed to concentrate and win. A heroine can’t let her personal problems interfere in her work.


	3. Feelings and memories

Adrien was barely aware of the pain as his injuries were being patched up by the hospital staff; the pain in his heart was immensely greater. His thoughts wandered in memories.

_Flashback on_

_Chat noir walked immerse in sadness over the rooftops. Ladybug had crushed his love during the fight with Copy Cat the day before. In the distance, he sees a girl leaning against the railing of a balcony looking at the night's beauty of the city; it was Marinette, his classmate. She didn’t talk to him much, and when she did she would usually stutter, she seemed to avoid him. There were a few times when they actually talked, and in those moments Adrien had felt very good. It was amazing how she always tried to comfort the ones around her, always offering a helping hand and that was exactly what he needed. Maybe it would help to talk to her now. He approached her expecting that the girl would act as a fan as the others would normally do, but she just turned to him and said gently:_

_"Did you get lost in your way home kitty?" He noticed that the usually cheerful and optimistic girl seemed a little sad too._

_"I was walking on the rooftops when I saw a beautiful girl with a sad look." He lied. "What's bothering you?" She smiled sadly._

_"Just things from the heart, kitty. Things from the heart."_

_"If it's an unrequited love, I think we're in the same boat."_

_"Oh really? The charming hero with a broken heart, who would have imagined!? Don’t girls swoon over you?" She gave him a playful smile and he looked at her surprised._

_"Well… maybe, but the only one that holds my heart doesn’t want me. What about you?"_

_"The love of my life doesn’t notice me. And what makes things worse is that I don’t have the courage to tell him how I feel." She stared back at the horizon._

_Her words made him curious, he had no idea she was in love with someone. Well, there was no way he could know, they weren’t close enough, and he never heard her talking about her feelings._

_"I find it hard for someone doesn't notice you, but if you're saying ..." He looked in the same direction as her. "So we're actually in the same boat."_

_They laughed together and a beautiful friendship was born there. Chat Noir visited her from time to time and they had great times talking. Until one day..._

_"It’s getting late, I need to go. Good night kitty."_

_"Good night Princess."_

_However, she stumbled ... and fell in his arms. Their gazes met and when they realized their lips were connected in a soft kiss. When they parted, there was no embarrassment, it seemed natural and kisses became part of their conversation._

_"This doesn’t seem right." She said one night as they were cuddling on her balcony "I like you, but you know that my heart belongs to someone else."_

_"I know ... and mine to another girl, but I don’t think we're doing something wrong. After all we are not reciprocated and, moreover, we're happy this way. Plus… you're free to try to win over that guy and as soon as you do so, I promise to back off." He said, not without a twinge in his heart at the thought of separating from her._

_"I agree, I think we deserve a little happiness." She said after reasoning a little "I also promise to walk away as soon as you manage to win your beloved's heart."_

_The two sealed the deal with a kiss. It was difficult for Adrien to stay away from Marinette at school. He always had to control the urge to look at her and disguise the discomfort he felt when she talked to another boy, anyone could be the "love of her life" and it disturbed him._

_Flashback off_

A tear rolled down his face, he'd fallen in love twice with the most incredible girl he had ever met and discover that he couldn't have her crushed his heart.

"I know it hurts, but we're almost done." Said the nurse, thinking that the tear was from the pain of his wounds. He just smiled at her.

After being medicated and bandaged, he was taken to a room where he would be under observation for a few hours. He had lost blood, but nothing serious. The TV was on showing that Ladybug had just defeated the villain. Fortunately, good news. A reporter approaches her and asks a question that made Adrien fear the answer.

_"You have won this fight without Cat Noir. They're saying he's just a decorative figure, a sidekick. What do you have to say?"_

_"He is not a sidekick. We are partners, equally important, his presence is essential. If he had been here the fight wouldn’t have been so difficult."_

_"If he's so important, why didn’t he show up to help today?" The reporter asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice._

_"Unfortunately, today he is on a special mission, so I had to manage the situation without him." She turned around and tossed her yo-yo at a nearby building leaving without giving the reporter any chance to ask more questions._

Adrien turned off the TV with a sigh of relief; at least she considered him important. A few minutes later the door opened and Alya and Nino entered the room.

"Hey dude? How are you feeling?"

"Sore." He answers with a small smile and a moan.

"We were worried about you and Mari inside that room, but there was no way to get there. Luckily Ladybug rescued you before the fight."

_"I need to make something up. There was no way that Ladybug knew we were locked in there. Alya may get suspicious." Adrien thought._

"I owe it to Marinette, Ladybug saw her at the window crying for help. And how is Mari?"

"I went to her house to deliver her things that remained in the classroom. She had just arrived. She said that Ladybug had left her in a safe place and told her not to leave until it was all over. She'll come to see you soon." Alya said and Adrien was happy with the possibility of seeing her, although he feared what might happen.

"And what did your father say?" Nino asked.

"Well ... after he found out it wasn’t serious, he sent Nathalie to make sure the hospital would do everything possible to avoid scars."

Plagg had said that there wouldn’t be due to the regenerative powers of the Miraculous, but they would need to be careful or the doctors would suspect his quick recovery.

"Hold on, didn’t he come to see you?" Alya asked indignantly.

"No." Adrien replied sadly. "He seems to care more about the looks of his model than about his own son's well-being."

"Well… tell us how was it? I bet Marinette was terrified." Alya changed the subject at the sight of her friend's sadness.

"You had to see the face she made when she saw that I was bleeding ..."

They talked a lot and Adrien told everything in a funny way, letting his Cat Noir show, just a little bit.


	4. Unveiled feelings

After Alya had left her house, Marinette took a shower and got dressed quickly to go to the hospital. She wished she didn’t have to face Adrien just yet, but she wanted to see how he was doing and didn’t want to upset her friend. She sighed... friend. It was all they could be. Chat Noir had said that he was in love with someone and it hurts her to know that this meant that Adrien, the love of her life, loved someone who was not her. Of course, there was the possibility of this someone being Ladybug, but his disappointed expression when he saw her transformed said otherwise.

"Tikki, imagine if I had told Chat Noir that I love Adrien. It would have been a disaster!"

"Aw Marinette! Maybe he would have considered a relationship with you. Chat Noir is very affectionate with you and you were happy together."

"I thought about it, but he made it clear that when one of us managed to win the one we love, we would go our separate way. Oh, what hurts the most is to remember his disappointment seeing me as Ladybug. Seeing that the confident superhero that fights along with him is just a clumsy girl that can’t even talk to him properly."

"Don’t cry Marinette." Tikki said when a tear rolled down her chooser’s face. "He would be a fool if he thought so."

Tikki hid because they had arrived at the hospital. The receptionist informed the room number and Marinette took the elevator. Her heart was pounding; the desire to see him alternating with the fear of what she would have to face making her anxious.

"Come on, you can do it." Tikki said. Marinette took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

Alya and Nino were talking to Adrien.

"Good afternoon guys." She said with a smile and a vivacity that she was far from feeling.

"About time, you took your time hum?" Alya said playfully.

"I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could." Then she sat on the edge of Adrien's bed, who smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'll survive." He winked and Marinette rolled her eyes. Typical of Chat Noir. "Just kidding. I'm fine, just a little sluggish by the painkillers. And you?" He took her hand and she blushed.

"I’m fine." She moved closer to him and said softly so that only he could hear. "But I missed you."

Alya and Nino looked at each other not understanding what was happening.

"How amazing you two being saved by Ladybug!" Alya said excitedly as Marinette got up. "You were lucky that she saw you calling for help through the window Mari."

Marinette looked at Adrien and he nodded to let her know he had said that.

"I was… very lucky." Marinette said with a hint of irony.

"It was strange that Chat Noir hasn’t shown up today." Said Nino.

"Ladybug said to the press that he was on a special mission." Adrien replied.

"You know, it’s not like he is needed. She handled things very well on her own." said Alya who never gave enough credit to the hero, always showing her preference for the heroine.

Marinette noticed that Adrien was bothered by her friend's speech and hushed to defend him.

"What do you mean, Alya? Chat Noir is very much needed. Ladybug would have serious problems without him." She said, trying not to raise suspicions, but a little too excited, which made Alya question.

"You've been defending him a lot lately, Marinette, I don’t understand." Marinette blushed as she remembered the way she'd been talking about him after he'd started visiting her. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Alya. "If I didn’t know you, I'd say you're in love with Chat Noir."

Marinette turned as red as a tomato, but no one noticed because Adrien choked on the water he was drinking to disguise his embarrassment as they talked about him and everyone looked at him.

"I'm fine." He managed to say when he stopped coughing.

"I think it’s best to let you rest." Alya said. "Are you coming, Mari?"

"I'll stay a little longer if Adrien doesn’t mind."

"Of course not. I actually want to talk to you."

"Then let's go. Bye."

"See you, Bro!" Nino closed the door behind him.

An awkward silence filled the room, and Marinette walked to the window trying to choose the words she would say. However, it was Adrien who broke the silence.

"I never imagined that my princess, who laughed at my jokes and treated me with so much affection, was the same girl that would get annoyed with those same jokes and push me away." His tone of voice showed his sadness.

"And I couldn't imagine that the boy who would kiss me at night and make me feel special," she said blushing, but he didn’t see it as she kept her back to him "was the same boy that wouldn’t even talk to me the next morning." _‘Maybe it was just a joke to him’_ , she thought.

"It wasn’t difficult to keep the distance since you always seemed to avoid me." She turned to him, she couldn’t blame him. He was right, she never had the guts to approach him. "And if I had tried to get closer I could have jeopardized my identity. It would also be harder to resist the urge to kiss you in front of everyone."

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to kiss her. She approached and sat on the edge of the bed. Adrien watched her, she was adorable. He would not give her up so easily. _"If I could get her to go on with the deal, it would be easier to win her heart,"_ he thought.

"I don't want to lose what we have, princess. I want to continue with our agreement."

"Why?" Marinette asked surprised.

"I like you a lot." He said, touching her face.

"I always feared that people would find out that the heroine they love is nothing but a clumsy, ordinary girl. And this is what happened. I saw your disappointment when you realized that I was Ladybug."

Adrien was surprised. Did she think he was disappointed that she was Ladybug, for being ordinary? He couldn't let her think that.

"That's not what happened." She tried to get up, but he held her arm.

"Don’t deny it. I saw the disappointment in your eyes." she spat.

"I won’t." Marinette looked away sadly. "But that wasn't the reason. You made it clear that you liked someone else and, well, in our deal I would back off once you won him over. My disappointment was for knowing that the princess I fell in love with, even though I knew I would have to let go one day, was also the one that holds my heart and that I still hoped to win her love."

Marinette looked at him in surprise.

"Are you saying that the person you said you were in love with was Ladybug?" She couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true.

"Yes. I fell in love with Ladybug the day I met her and with Marinette when I got to know her better. I just didn’t expect them to be the same person."

"So you're in love with me?"

"Doubly in love with you." He smiled.

Marinette smiled, too, but then froze. She froze and spaced out as always: _"He is in love with me and Ladybug, which is me. He's always been in love with me."_ Adrien was uneasy, Marinette wasn’t saying a word. _"Maybe she’s thinking of the best way to turn me down,"_ he thought. He needed time to try to win her, to woo her.

"I know you like some other guy, and" Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized he had spoken again. "and I will keep my promise, I will leave you alone when you get him."

 _"What? Oh, I’m so dumb! Of course, he's thinking I like another boy. I haven’t said that he is the other guy yet."_ she thought.

"But you have to know that I intend to make you forget him. I just need you to give me a chance."

Did he want to make her forget ‘the other guy’? Marinette smiled and took his hand.

"You know, it's impossible to forget the most incredible boy I've ever met." She saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm just asking for a chance." He begged.

"I'll tell you why it's impossible. I just can’t forget the day I fell in love with him, the way he talked to me and looked at me ..."

"Don’t torture me, princess." he interrupted her" I don’t need to know about ..." she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Hush ... and my eyes met the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. Nor can I forget what I felt when our fingers touched as he gently offered me his umbrella after cleaning up a misunderstanding that we had when we first met." Adrien began to relax, still afraid to believe what he was hearing. She smiled ... a fond smile. "Nothing will erase from my memory the sound of the most delightful laugh anyone can have. You can’t make me forget him, because it was you the one I fell in love with that day. And once more when I fell in your arms on my balcony."

Adrien was over the moon with happiness. His Ladybug was the girl he had fallen in love with and she loved him. Ignoring the protests of his aching body, he sat on the bed supporting his body on one arm as his other hand touched his beloved's face. He looked up into the blue eyes he loved so much, and laid his gaze on Marinette's parted lips, he felt her expectation, and then he kissed her.

Their fears and insecurities faded. Each one knowing that they had won the loved one, without having to fulfill an agreement that no longer made sense. They were in love, no ... **doubly in love** with each other.


	5. Epilogue

Marinette looked at the photos she had just placed on her wall. After Chat Noir began to visit her she had taken down Adrien's photos as a precaution, but now they were all back, well, not all of them. She had chosen the best ones, she didn’t want him to see the amount of pictures she really had and she also wanted to have space to put pictures of them together, like the one they had taken a week ago at school and was now part of the mural.

She looked at the last photo to be placed, still in her hands. It was a selfie of Ladybug and Chat Noir on top of the Eiffel Tower, both smiling. It felt strange to have autographed a photo to herself, but it was the only way to have a photo of them as superheroes on her wall without raising suspicion. Adrien had one too. Marinette told her friends that the superheroes had visited her the night before for news about Adrien since they couldn’t visit him at the hospital and they gave her the autographed photos.

Adrien was out of the hospital by the morning. Marinette, Alya and Nino went to visit him and they spent the better part of the afternoon together. Adrien and Marinette had decided the day before that they would come out with their relationship saying that the accident had brought them together and made them finally confess their love for each other. Alya almost burst with joy at the knowledge that her friend had finally managed to win over Adrien. Nino, on the other hand, was pleased to see his friend finally receiving the love and attention he deserved, the smile that did not leave Adrien's face was proof of his happiness. Later in the afternoon, both Alya and Nino were already complaining about how clingy the new lovebirds were, of course, they were just teasing.

Gabriel Agreste surprisingly accepted that Adrien had a girlfriend and was pleased to discover that Marinette was the talented student who had won the contest he had promoted at school. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that he had been gentle only out of remorse. Maybe because he didn’t visit his son in the hospital, but who could have known.

As she fixed the photo on the wall she felt that she was being watched. She smiled, she didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

"Is there a cat lost in the night?" She said without turning around as she fixed the photo on the wall.

She heard the click of the window being opened and the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as a soft kiss was laid on her cheek.

"Nice mural." Chat Noir said softly, resting his chin on her shoulders.

Marinette whirled between his arms to face him, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"Beautiful sight, don’t you think? Adrien Agreste incredibly gorgeous." She said, winking at him and he blushed faintly. "What are you doing here? You should be resting." She disentangled herself from his arms and sat on the edge of her chaise.

"I'm already fine, you know. And I missed my purr-incess."

"Missed me?" She laughed ignoring the pun. "We spent the whole afternoon together."

"Did we? I thought you spent the afternoon with that guy in the pictures." He said amused pointing to the wall. And when she rolled her eyes, he added. "What? Are you telling me you didn’t miss this black cat here?"

She smiled and stood up going towards him.

"It sounds like I have two boyfriends when you say this. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Well ... you have to admit that Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir are two completely different boys."

She reached out putting her arms around his neck again and he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

"To the others it may be but to me ... The Adrien I saw yesterday at the hospital was a perfect combination of them both, with no need for masks." He smiled.

"With you, I don’t feel the need to be the perfect boy that everyone expects me to be. After all, you already know my not-so-perfect side."

"Are you saying that my kitty is not perfect?" She said with mock indignation, and he laughed. "Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste with a cat suit, there’s nothing different."

"If you say so..."

He could no longer resist those blue eyes looking at him so lovingly, he put a hand on the back of her neck and placed a kiss on her lips. His intent was to it be a soft, quick kiss, but Marinette deepened the kiss melting in his arms and stroking his hair. Chat Noir felt that he was the happiest person in the universe and a familiar vibration began to form in his chest, but it wouldn’t be the first time. Marinette smiled and broke the kiss, resting her head on his chest.

"On second thought ... maybe there is..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
